Long time coming
by OnceUponAGay
Summary: Lena and Kara have an argument. Will they be able to get back to how they were? Or how they wish they were? Supercorp/Supergirl/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor. Possibly Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer in the future.
1. First shot

"What you did was amazing Lena! You saved the world!" Kara said as herself and Lena walked into Lena's office.

Lena turned around suddenly with a cold look on her face making Kara stop in her tracks,

"It wasn't amazing! It may have saved the world but me wanting the motherly attention that Rhea was offering is what lead me to doing that! If I hadn't have been so.. so.. so desperate for a mother figure the world wouldn't have had to go through that! I wouldn't have had to send the man you loved away!"

"You didn't send him away! Supergirl did, you saved the entire planet Lena!"

Lena looked down at the floor avoiding Kara's gaze.

"No, Supergirls hand was forced because I couldn't have been strong until she left! If I hadn't have let my guard down when you came into my life I wouldn't have caused the planet so much loss. Maybe I didn't do what Lex has but I'm just as bad as him Kara."

She looks back into Kara's eyes, watches as her expression softens.

"Lena, you are nothing like Lex," Kara moves to put a hand on Lena's shoulder but Lena moves out her reach "You have done nothing wrong in your entire life"

"I have. I've caused so much pain to a lot of people on this planet. Including you, the one person I never wanted to hurt. The one person that made me forget my last name, the one person that made me think that maybe just maybe I had a chance to be happy! But I couldn't even have that without hurting you."

Lena moves to sit on the couch, waits for Kara to sit with her but when she doesn't Lena looks up to find Kara staring at her with an intense gaze.

"Did you ever think that maybe Mon, I mean Mike wasn't my happy ending?! Or to even ask me how I was happy or sad when he left?!"

"No!," Lena stood up "No I didn't think to ask you because I saw you were sad! That's right Kara I know about your other life! I've known since the day you saved me in that helicopter! I've been waiting for you to tell me but you haven't and I know you probably have a reason for not telling me and I respect that but I couldn't keep hiding it! Keep hiding that I knew! Or.. Or hiding that I care about you so deeply and you don't even realize it!"

Kara just looked at her stunned. Lena lifted up her hand wiping away to tears that formed. So looked down at the floor and then back up at Kara but when she did no one was there. Kara had left.

"Just like everyone else..." Lena slid to the floor tears coming out before she could stop them.

Meanwhile Kara was heading home, thinking about everything. Trying to figure out if she understood Lena right, tears coming out her eyes as well as she heard Lena's words.

2 months later*

Lena and Kara hadn't seen each other since their fight, it was killing Kara not seeing Lena when she wanted to but she was scared, scared that Lena was still mad, that Lena didn't want to see her again or that Lena didn't feel the same as she had said all those months ago.

No one had seen Supergirl in while, maybe because Kara could find the motivation or strength to get up or to go anywhere.

That's how she realized, a week after her argument with Lena, when she hadn't heard from her since, that's how she realized that it was the sun that gave her strength, it wasn't Alex or the DEO that gave her motivation but it was Lena, Lena was her reason to fight, her reason to do good. Lena was her yellow sun.

2 months, 2 months without seeing Kara and without hearing from her. Lena had given up. Didn't leave the office much, she had put her walls back up, made them stronger, thicker, but she knew she knew that if Kara had to come through that door she'd give in, her walls would come down.

For now the bottom of a whiskey bottle was enough, was enough to block everything out for a while, to let her feel nothing.

She wasn't just angry or sad or alone. She was all of them. Lena was angry at Kara for leaving. Lena was sad because the girl she liked, no loved had walked out of her life, she was alone because she let her walk out.

All these emotions and whiskey wasn't a good mix and she was beginning to figure that out as she picked up her phone and sent a text to Kara.

Lena;

'You made a promise' *sent 21:38pm*

Lena;

'But you didn't keep it' *sent 21:38pm*

Lena;

'I love you Kara, that hasn't changed. I don't think it ever will' *sent 21:39pm.*

She waiting for the three grey dots.

Read 21:40pm*


	2. Second shot

**_Warning ️: This chapter contains mentions of self-harm, if you don't think you be able to take it please do not read._**

 ** _Alex makes an appearance in this Chapter and Maggie's name does while texting but no Maggie in person... yet._**

"Oh. She's really doesn't want to talk to me. That's... that's okay" Lena began to choke up as so many thoughts went through her mind.

They all came to a still when she heard a knock at her door, she looked up from her spot on the floor where she had started crying again.

She slowly got up and made her way to the door but before she could open it the door swung open and there was Kara.

She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes and straightened her posture.

Kara spoke first, "hey"

"Really!?"

"What?"

"After two months all you can say is hey?!"

"What else do you want me to say Lena?!"

"I want you to explain Kara! Explain why you left that night! Explain why I haven't seen you or had a call from you or text from you or even seen Supergirl since then but most important I want you to explain why! Why it took a half drunken and sad text to get you to reach out to me"

Kara didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground avoiding Lena's eyes.

"Nothing? Seriously?" Lena choked.

"I don't know what to say Lena."

"Anything Kara! Absolutely anything but 'hey' for gods sake!"

"I don't know okay! I don't know want I'm meant to say to you! Why don't you explain to me why you didn't stop to think that maybe Mike wasn't my happy ending or if I was sad or happy to see him leave?!"

"You want to know why?!"

"Yes! Please tell me why. Go for it!"

"I didn't ask because I was afraid of the answer! There you happy now?!" Lena screamed.

When Kara just kept looking at her Lena continued.

"I was scared that you were happy he was gone! That he was your happy ending and that you weren't going to try and move on because he was yours! Kara he was yours and you always talked about how happy you guys were! You were always Mike this or Mike that! You never talked about anything else and when I changed to subject it always got back to him! I was scared that no matter what happened or if you were happy or sad that I wouldn't be as good as him! Because I won't! I'll never be good enough for you! and it's funny because you don't even realize it, you don't even realize that I want you and that I had ever since you walked into my office with Clark and when you got together with Mike I was happy for you. Not because you were with someone but because you were happy! I know you're Supergirl and everything Kara and what's surprising is that you never heard your apparently best friend cry herself to sleep every single fucking night because I can't have you!" Lena was full on cry by the end of it but she still managed to scream her side of the argument.

But again when Kara didn't say anything she continued again

"You know what I've had enough of this, I'm going home." She picked up her bag and phone and started walking towards the door.

But Kara stood in her way.

"Move Kara"

"No."

"I said move! I'm not.. I'm not having anymore of this Kara. I can't"

And Kara moved out the way and Lena ran. Ran out of her office, out of L-Corp and onto the street.

She didn't notice Kara wasn't far behind her.

"Lena! Lena! Stop please!"

"Kara I told you I couldn't deal with it anymore! Now please leave me alone"

She started walking towards her apartment but got the feeling she wasn't going to be left alone anytime soon so when she got back to her apartment she took out her phone and sent a quick text.

Lena;

'Miss Danvers, it's Lena Luthor. Text me back when you get this please.' *Sent 22:13pm*

Alex;

'Lena! Call me Alex please and what's up?' *Sent 22:14pm*

Lena had gotten changed from her work clothes while sending her text and receiving Alex's.

She sat down on her couch slowing easing herself because her body hurt anymore than it did.

Lena;

'Okay, Alex. I don't know what your sister has been going through since we had a fight but we "talked" this evening and it didn't go well. I'm not in the best place physically or mentally to be handling it right now and was wondering if you could keep her occupied.' *sent 22:16pm*

Alex;

'Erm sure. Are you alone Lena?' *sent 22:16pm*

Lena;

'Yes, why?' *sent 22:17pm*

She waiting again for the three grey dots from one of the Danvers sisters but it didn't come and she hadn't read Lena's message either.

Lena assumed she was getting Kara, so got up slowly her body still aching.

Turned on the lights and got another whiskey bottle from the cupboard.

She didn't bother getting a glass just opened the bottle.

"To falling for people you can't have" she toasted herself and proceeded back to the couch.

When she sat down there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh. Who could that be at 10:30??" She thought as she swung the door open to reveal none other than Alex Danvers.

"Miss Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure" she opened to door and walked further into the apartment.

Alex walked into the apartment and shut the door softly behind her.

"I know I said I'd get Kara but I have Maggie looking after her and I wanted to make sure you were okay" she said with a sad smile.

"Thank you Alex but I'm fine" Lena spoke as she sat on the couch again slowly wincing whenever her body ached.

"Lena? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Alex thank you, I've just got some bruises and cuts it's fine"

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

Lena glared at her.

"All medical of course"

Lena sighed and pat the space next to her. Alex took the seat and looked at her expectantly.

Lena stood up from the couch and took her long sleeved top off to reveal scars and bruises and cuts all over her arms and stomach. She then took off her leggings to reveal the same on her legs.

"Lena! What did you do?!"

"Alex please don't tell Kara. I don't want to look weak in front of her. It's just I used to you know.. self harm and box in my teens it was the only way for me to get it out because no one would listen and I hadn't done it since but then I lost your sister and got drunk and done it while drunk" she began putting her clothes back on looking away shamefully.

"Lena, you are not weak. You're everything but weak. I get it, I used to do it as well but I haven't since Kara came. She was my anchor. You should find one too"

"Your sister was my anchor Alex." Lena sat on the couch again Alex helping her ease herself down.

"Thank you, it was when I was drunk so everything with be fine and they will be fully healed in about two days because they aren't deep"

"Lena?" Alex asked with a sad smile.

"Yes?"

"When you said Kara was your anchor, what did you mean?"

"I meant everything was going horribly wrong until I looked into her blue eyes and then I knew nothing would be bad again. I felt, whole, complete and as if I'd never need anything more than her"

"So what you're saying is,"

"What I'm saying is that I love your sister very much and I would do anything for her. She didn't realize it before, I'm still not positive she realizes it but I do. I love her"

Alex pulled Lena in for a soft hug as to not hurt her.

"Sorry, I'm not good with hugs. I've only ever hugged Kara"

"You should get some rest Lena, and drink plenty of water as well"

"I will thank you Alex"

"Lena, Kara cares about you a lot and that means I care about you too so I'm sorry if this sounds rude but now, you need to go to bed now come on"

Alex stood from the couch holding her hand out for Lena to take.

Lena looked at her hand for a moment, her mouth opened to argue back but she decided she was too tired to try so she accepted the hand and let Alex lead her to her room.

Once she was in bed Alex left and got her a glass of water and two pills.

"Take one now and one when you wake up and drink plenty. These are special pills so they'll heal your body quicker"

"Thank you Alex but make your number one priority Kara please. Not me, I'm used to being on my own but she's not. She needs people"

By the time Lena spoke up Alex was already at her bedroom door. She turned back and looked at Lena.

"You really love her don't you?"

"With all my heart yes"

Alex let out a sigh,

"I don't know if Kara sees it yet but I can. She loves you too Lena, you just need to help her see"

"I will thank you but it's her decision to make"

Alex nodded, "goodnight Lena"

"Goodnight Alex"

Once Alex was on her motorcycle she sent a quick text to Maggie.

Alex;

'Little Luthor really does love Kara, she needs to see it soon. It's hurting Lena more than any of us knew" *sent 23:04pm*

Baby ;-);

'I know she does. I don't know how she doesn't already but what do you mean?' *sent 23:05pm*

Alex;

'I can't say. I can only say Lena's had a hard enough life with out this. thinking the girl she's in love with doesn't love her back is killing her' *sent 23:07pm*

Baby ;-);

'She'll see soon. I hope. Just come home babe, Kara's asleep xox' *sent 23:08pm*

Alex;

'On my way baby xo' *sent 23:08pm*

read 23:10pm*


	3. Road To Redemption?

Lena's alarm went off at the usual time.

'"Ughhhh, why do I need to wake up at 6:00am" Lena groaned turning her alarm off and sat up in bed.

She got up, got ready for work. Skipping over breakfast as she always did when she's had a tough time.

As she stepped out the elevator she watched as Jess' head turned as soon as she had one foot through the door, "Miss Luthor! Good morning! You're early!"

Lena took one look at the obviously exhausted girl and her face softened. She wasn't going to be a boss bitch anymore.

"Jess?"

"Yes, Miss Luthor?"

"Come around your desk please"

Jess gave her a strange look and slowly made her way around the desk until she was in front of Lena.

"Yes, Miss Luthor?"

Lena chuckled, "Please Jess, call me Lena and how long have you been here?"

"Erm, since 4:30 Mis- Lena"

"Why?"

"Well I have to organize everything and make sure your day is planned and nothing will clash while making sure you have time to breath" Jess responded with a shy smile.

Lena smiled brightly and pulled her in for a hug.

"Erm, Miss Luthor. We've never hugged before. I don't know what to do"

"It's okay Jess and remember it's Lena, I'm not just your boss I'd like to be your friend as well"

Jess smiled and hugged her back softly.

"Thank you Lena.. I guess I didn't know I needed a hug today"

"Well you must be tired so please take the week off"

"Lena I couldn't do that. There's so much to do"

"Yes but I'll do it. Now go, go enjoy a week off"

Jess gave her another quick hug before shyly getting into the elevator.

Lena smiled brightly at how she was changing herself all over again.

She walked into her office, determined not to let anything break this good thing that was happening.

Then her phone began ringing. Once she looked at the caller ID, she said "well that lasted long" before answering.

"Miss Danvers, hi."

"Lena? Hi. Yeah hello. Erm are you free later?"

"Define later Miss Danvers?"

"7?"

"Yes, I could get off work at 7 why?"

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar tonight. To you know hang out"

"Okay but on one condition"

"Of course anything"

"Alex and Maggie come as well"

"Erm, okay? I think I'll be able to make that happen. We'll come get you at 7"

"Okay, goodbye Miss Danvers."

"Bye Lena"

Kara;

'Alex, I asked Lena to come to a bar tonight like we said but she wants you and Maggie there, you think you could make it?' *sent 7:46am*

Alex;

'Eh, sure. What time?'*sent 7:47am*

Kara;

'7, I'll come pick you and Maggie up then we'll go get Lena.'*sent 7:47am*

Alex;

'Okay, cool. Kara you're needed here. Nothing major but yeah, you better come'*sent 7:50am*

Kara;

'On my way'*sent 7:50am*

-A long, long day later-

Lena walked out of L-Corp as Kara had said they had arrived. She looked around before hearing Alex's voice.

"Lena!" She looked over to see the three walking towards her.

Alex reached her first pulling her into a tight hug that she reciprocated with a huge smile.

Next was Maggie who also pulled her in for a hug and then was Kara who only waved.

The four girls piled into Kara's car.

"What bar are we going to?" Lena asked about 7 minutes into their journey.

When no one responded Alex spoke, "it's this alien bar that Maggie took me to when we first knew each other"

Lena turned to Maggie and gave her a high five.

"What was that for little Luthor?"

"Little Luthor, hm I like that but that was for your first instinct to take a girl to a crazy alien bar instead of a normal boring human one"

Maggie laughed and high fived her again.

Ten more minutes of driving later and they were finally at the bar. After getting into the bar they found their seats in a booth.

Maggie next to Alex and Lena next to Kara.

She pretended to not like being next to Kara but she knew she secretly loved it.

Alex went to get them shots.

"So we're going to play a game Little Luthor called never have I ever, you up for it?"

"Sure! How do you play?"

Alex returned with two trays of shots.

Alex explained the game, "basically someone says something and if you've done it then you drink, if you haven't then don't drink"

"Okay got it. Let's go"

"You first Mags"

"Okay Kara thanks cause we all know Alex would've went first if you didn't say that"

Alex shot her a glare.

"Okay so never have I ever" she took a moment to think "gotten a tattoo"

She looked around at the three woman.

When Lena took a drink everyone looked at her.

"Really?? Where?" Kara asked.

"Ah ah that wasn't the never have I ever but it's in a place I don't allow many people to see" she replied with a wink.

"Okayyy. Lena your turn"

"Oh okay erm. Never have I ever" she took a moment "OH! Never have I ever had a threesome"

All three women's eyes went wide. She looked around at them not seeing them take a shot before speaking.

"Okay seriously guys you are all boring" she waved a finger at them before taking a shot.

"Damn little Luthor you're full of surprises. Okay little Danvers your turn"

"Okay erm. Never have I ever slept with a woman"

Alex and Maggie smirked at each other before taking a shot.

Lena took a shot and so did Kara to everyone's surprise.

"EXCUSE YOU! BUT WHEN" Alex screamed.

"That is none of your business" Kara replied.

Maggie just laughed and Alex gave Lena a questionable look. Lena shook her head as an answer before speaking.

"Alex your turn"

"Okay my turn well never have I ever done drugs"

Lena again was the only one who took a shot.

"Before any of you start it was only weed"

After a few more questions and a few more shots Lena was feeling a bit tipsy as she had done most the things that was said.

Unfortunately she was on the outside of the booth and nearly fell out more than once so Kara had wrapped an arm around her waste to stop her from falling.

Doing this caused Lena to give her a funny look before shrugging.

"Okay enough of this game. It's boring, new game! Truth or dare?" Lena suggested

Everyone agreed.

"Okay I'll go first" Alex said.

Everyone nodded.

"Lena"

"Yeho" she looked at Alex wincing as her Irish accent came through. She cleared her throats and tried again.

"Yes"

"Truth or dare"

"Dare! I'm feeling adventurous or drunk"

Maggie and Alex laughed.

"Okay well I dare you Miss Lena Luthor to kiss anyone you want to in this bar"

Lena and Kara's eyes went wide.

Lena picked up three of the shots downing all of them. She was well passed tipsy by this point near black out drunk.

Kara was taking a drink of her alien alcohol when Lena took it out of her hand and placed it on the table.

Kara shot her a glare before picking it up again.

Maggie and Alex's eyes were glued on Lena as they watched her escape from Kara's grasp and stand just outside of the booth.

Lena stood and looked around the bar before turning back to the table.

"Anyone?"

"That's what I said Lena anyone." Alex elongated the word 'anyone' to let her know what she meant.

Lena just winked and Maggie and Alex watched as Lena took Kara's drink. Slammed it on the table causing Kara to jerk around to her and when she did Lena leant forward and kissed her quickly.

Maggie slow clapped as Alex just smiled and Kara sat there in shock.

After a few seconds they all looked at Lena who was still standing up.

"This one" Lena pointed towards Kara, "will forever be my anyone"

Alex melted at the words and Maggie slapped Kara at the side of her head for not listening.

"But for now I think I'm gonna be sick. I'll be right back"

Lena stumbled forward a few steps before Alex got up and helped her to the bathroom.

Maggie turned to Kara

"See?! We told you Kara. She loves you!"

"She's drunk Maggie"

"I swear if it didn't hurt so much I'd punch you. Kara listen. She said you were her anyone. She loves you when are you gonna see- who are you texting?"

"I'm texting Lena so she'll get it in the morning"

"What'd you say?"

As Maggie asked that question Lena's phone started buzzing and Maggie got to it before Kara. She took in Kara's contact name before the text and screensaver.

My hero;

'I don't know how much you remember from last night but if you do phone me because I think we need to talk'*sent 10:07pm*

Maggie looked at the screensaver next. It was a picture of Lena and Kara with the caption 'Kara Danvers is my hero even if there's Supergirl in the world' she looked at Kara next.

"Stay right here Kara"

Kara looked at her confused but stayed out watching as Maggie got up and went to the bar and got a magazine.

"Mags what's that fo-"

She didn't get to finish as Maggie rolled the magazine up and started hitting her with it.

When Kara got the magazine off her after about five minutes of struggling she tore it up.

"Kara I'm being fully serious but if you don't wife her soon someone else will"

"Maggie she's drunk and plus I like men. I've tried the whole girls thing and although I never dated one it wasn't for me"

"I wish I still had that magazine so I could beat the crap out of you with it but Kara are you telling me 100% that you have no feelings for Lena"

Kara just stayed quiet.

Five seconds later Alex came out of the bathroom with a sick looking Lena.

"Oh my rao is she okay?" Kara squeaked.

"No feelings my ass" Maggie mumbled.

Kara glared at her.

"She's fine just sick I'm gonna take her home you guys stay here and I'll come get you both and then we'll talk about why there's a ripped up magazine"

Alex got Lena's phone from Maggie and started to walk towards the door but Lena let go and gave Maggie a hug and then hesitated before giving Kara a short hug.

When they arrived at Lena's apartment Alex got her changed for bed leaving on her pants and bra because that's Lena's privacy and she didn't want to be invasive. She put Lena's phone on charge got her a glass of water and Advil.

When Lena was in the covers she sleepily grabbed Alex's hand and spoke, "I know we already talked about it in the bar bathroom but please don't tell Kara about what's on my body, I don't want to look anymore weak than I already do"

"You're not weak Lena. You're one of the strongest girls I know"

"Could you pass me my phone?"

"Nope no drunk texts but if you want you can tell me what you want to send and I'll say if it's okay or not"

"Ugh fine" Lena sat up not letting go of Alex hand as Alex got her phone, "text Jess and say she's to take three weeks off instead of one and to use the holiday I had planned in a week with no arguments and then text Kara and say that she'll always be my person" she started to snuggle into her bed. "Kind of like on Greys Anatomy, Kara made me watch that. She's like the Meredith to my Cristina but the difference is I'm in love with my person" she finished with a smile falling asleep slowly.

"Okay. That's me sent them both. Goodnight Lena"

"Goodnight Alex"

Alex leant over and kissed Lena's temple.

Before she was out the bedroom door Lena spoke, "and Alex?"

"Yeah Lena"

"Thank you for being the family I've always needed, you and Maggie I don't deserve you both. I love you both. Tell Maggie for me oh! And tell Kara I love her too, she's so beautiful and adorable, I'm tired goodnight Alex!"

"Goodnight Lena"


	4. Their day together

**_Sorry I've been away so long guys but I'm back now and I've got a few more chapters and stories to share_**

Lena woke up to the sound of her alarm and the light coming through her window. She felt good about herself that was until she tried to sit up and the hang over from the drinks last night started to kick in. She flung her arm over to her bedside table and slapped her alarm off, once the vibration from the contact of her hand and the table started the crawl up her arm she winced and pulled it back. She definitely wasn't going into work today.

Grabbing her phone she went into her emails and emailed everyone to cancel the little meetings she had planned today, taking one of her well deserved days off. After the emails were sent she got up slowly and headed to her closet to grab fresh pajamas and a towel, then headed towards her bathroom, planning to have a very long bath.

"What the hell was in those drinks" she mumbled under her breath while the water was running. Slipping her shirt and bra off she looks in the mirror, she didn't look too long before removing her shorts and pants as well. She stopped the water running and looked in the mirror a little longer, why did she have to do this to herself? Why did it feel like she had worked her entire life to be strong to only end up weak?

She let her fingers drift over the cuts on her arms, they were rigid yet still painful, she wiped the tear that had sprung from her eye and got in the bath. Trying to relax but it wasn't working, she couldn't relax not when she couldn't remember what happened halfway through never have I ever. She got out the bath and wrapped a towel around herself, walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom she dried herself off and put the pajamas on, they weren't anything special, just something for her to relax in while watching tv and trying to sleep this off. She slipped into the shorts and a tank top, ripped the duvet off the bed and headed to the living room where she closed the curtains, turned on one lamp and grabbed the tv remote before flopping onto the couch and wrapping herself in the covers. Oh if Lillian could see her now, there was no doubt in the brunette's mind that she wouldn't let this go.

She turned on Netflix and put on her favorite show, Once Upon A Time, she began watching the show when she was bored one night and took a liking to it especially snow white, her mother, her real mother always used to read her that story it was her favorite long before she was adopted into the Luthors and she kept it throughout her years keeping it as a memory, a reminder, that she had a life before the one she had now.

Halfway through the third episode of the second season she heard a loud knock at the door and got up to answer it, leaving the duvet behind. She slowly pulled the door open a little enough to see who was behind it and she was met with pastel color and bright blue eyes, she slammed the door shut and suddenly became aware of her clothes and how her wounds were so out in the open and she had to cover them before letting Kara in.

"Lena? Are you okay?" Kara asked through the door. "I've been calling and texting for the past hour." Shit, Lena hadn't had her phone with her.

Lena started to panic, how was she going to do this? Because she knows if she doesn't say something to Kara she's just going to open the door, "Y-yes, just- just hold on a second" She was looking around frantically when she heard the door open and she sprinted for the couch and wrapped herself in the blanket, not the best idea because now her head hurt even more.

Kara closed the door softly and looked around the darkened room until she found the lamp and the human cacoon in the middle of the couch, she walked over slowly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just hungover. How are you not hungover?"

"I guess it gets out of my system faster"

"Makes sense" Lena looked up to where Kara had been standing through the conversation, "Please sit" she scootched over and pointed with her head to the spot next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused mostly, I can't remember much after never have I ever. Did I do anything stupid?" She turned to Kara who only pulled out her phone. "You don't remember the text or what prompted the text?"

Lena shook her head and watched as Kara unlocked her phone, she was sure that pass code was familiar, Kara opened her and Lenas text thread and handed the phone to Lena. "Fuck" Lena groaned under her breath, "fuck," she said a bit louder but for an entirely different reason, she shot up from the couch remembering to take the covers with her "Lena are you okay?"

"Yes darling, I'm perfectly fine. I'll be right back" and with that Lena ran towards the bathroom, dropping the duvet halfway. Kara sat on the couch giving Lena her space until she heard Lena coughing and then being sick and that's when she super sped into the bathroom and brought Lena's hair away from her face and rubbed circles on the small of her back.

Once Lena had stopped throwing up Kara passed her a towel as she sat against the wall, "Thank you" she wiped her mouth and looked at Kara who was looking down, she followed Karas gaze and realized it was on her arms and legs, "Fuck!" she shouted and got up quicker than was meant and she felt dizzy and was swaying so Kara pulled her down against her, Lena started to sob into Karas shoulder as the blonde rubbed up and down her back while whispering words of comfort in her ear. When Lena had calmed down Kara propped her against the wall in front of her and wiped the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks, "Lena, look at me, I need you to look at me" When she didn't look up Kara brought her hand up and tilted Lenas face towards her, when the CEO finally looked up there were more tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lena come here," Kara said as she pulled the fragile human into her arms and she began to sob again. Kara just held her tight and waited for Lena to calm down. Once she had Kara spoke gently, "Why are you crying?" Lena wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into blue eyes, "I uh I didn't want to look weak in front of you, I made Alex promise not to tell but I really should have been telling myself"

"You could never look weak to me Lena, you are strong and kind and sweet and adorable and gorgeous and you have the biggest heart" Lena just stared at Kara, "You think I'm gorgeous?" "Are you kidding? Who doesn't think you're gorgeous, Lena you are stunning" Lena just scoffed, "Hardly, I mean look at me, I'm a mess" She gestured at her body.

Kara brought up one of Lenas arms and laid a kiss on the scars, "even if you were a mess, you'd still be beautiful"

When neither said anything Kara stood up taking Lena with her as she went and held her bridal style while walking back into the living room, "I'm having flashbacks" Lena spoke against her neck. "Of what?" "You saving me, you always save me, no matter what you're always there even if everything else is saying I shouldn't be saved you still come and save me" "Of course silly, I'm your person, I'll always save you" Kara had walked them both over the couch and had sat down, Lena curled up in her lap and pulled the covers over them. After a few minutes of silence, Kara spoke, "If you want I can go and give you some space or I can stay here and be there for you, whatever you choose" Kara kissed Lena on the cheek.

"I know I should want you to leave because we have the arguments and didn't talk to each other for two months but I can't bring myself to want to let you go"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Lena glared at her, "for real this time, I won't leave unless you ask me to" "You might be waiting a while" Kara leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lenas forehead, "then I'm waiting a while"

Lena leaned forward and played the tv again, she cuddled back into Kara, one arm around her neck, the other in her own lap and her head in Karas' neck. Soon enough she was asleep and Kara slowly lay Lena down on the couch and covered her with the duvet before walking towards the door, "You're my person too, I just wish you'd remembered that kiss" she walked out the door closing it quietly.

Lena woke up in her living room, the tv still on but there was no Kara, "Great" She whispered as she sat up not three seconds later Kara walked through the door, "Lena! You're awake" she walked over and placed the bags she was carrying on the counter and dropped her duffle bag on the ground before walking back to the door, Lena watched silently as a dark skinned man walked up to her door and handed Kara a few more bags, "Thanks, James"

Lena covered herself with the covers again before speaking, "Hold on, James as in James Olsen?" Kara and the man looked at her before Kara nodded "Wow, I am a huge fan of your work and from what reports say you're doing an amazing job at CATCO while Miss Grant is away finding herself" James and Kara just looked at each other, "Sorry if that seemed creepy, It's just I've followed your work for years and I would come over and shake your hand but I'm hungover and afraid I'll throw up"

James just smiled at the brunette, "Don't worry about it Miss Luthor, I'll stop by L-Corp sometime and we'll formally meet, good day Miss Luthor" "Good day Mr. Olsen" Kara and James gave each other a hug before James left closing the door behind him. Lena walked over to the kitchen where Kara was unpacking the bags she and James had brought in. "Whats all this?" "This is food and things I need to take care of you, no go sit on the couch and I'll get everything ready" Lena did as told and walked over to her place on the couch. Five minutes later Kara walked over with several containers and two plates, "I got take out, I got normal food but i also have your kale" Kara pointed to the kitchen and scrunched up her nose, "Just in case you wanted it but Alex says it's better to eat something like this when you're hungover" Kara lay out the containers and to Lenas surprise Kara opened her box of pot stickers and placed three on Lena's plate, "Come on eat up" Kara encouraged her to eat but the brunette just sat there looking. "You just gave me your food, no not just your food, your pot stickers, are you feeling well dear?" "I'm feeling fine, now seriously eat"

They ate with casual conversation flowing in between them and half an hour later Kara had gotten changed and they were laying on the couch, Lena laying on Kara with her head on her chest watching tv, Karas' hand was rubbing up and down the brunettes back and she thought, no knew, this was way more relaxing than the bath. "Kara, can I ask you something?" "Of course"

"What did I do last night that made me send that text?" Lena felt as Karas heart beat quickened and lifted her head to look into blue eyes, "erm, you kind of maybe kissed me" Lena's eyes widened, "I did what?!" "It was on a dare, Alex dared you to kiss anyone in the bar and you took my drink out my hand and slammed it against the table and when I turned around you kissed me and said that I would always be your anyone, I understand it was only a dare and there were no feelings behind it but I didn't not like it" "Wow, Kara you really are stupid" Kara looked at her shocked, "What? why?" "you really think there was no feeling behind it? Kara, have you seen my phone?" "No, why?" Lena got up and walked to her bedroom collecting her phone and showing the screensaver to Kara, the Kryptonians mouth fell open, "Oh we're not done yet" Lena showed Kara her contact information, "My Hero? ICE, Lee why am I your ICE?" Lena was taken back by the fresh nickname but quickly recovered, "You're the only one I truly trust, you're also my next of kin so if anything happens to me you'll know first" "Wow" Lena cuddled back into Kara, "There were feelings behind it, Kara and I understand if you don't share them but you had to know and I don't regret what I did last night, I never would" Kara thought about that for a while, she inevitably heard Lena's breathing calm and looked at her phone, 11:23 pm she sighed and put her phone back down and instead pulled the woman in her arms closer and pulled the covers further over them.

"I love you Lee" she pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead and gave into the sleep that had been calling her all day"


	5. Game night

Kara began to stir when she felt a weight on the right side of her body, her eyes shot open and she caught a glimpse of brunette hair. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered where she was. Lena began to stir but settled with her face in Karas neck, lips grazing Karas pulse point, oh god Lena had to wake up and soon.

It was twenty torturous minutes later when Lena awoke, there was a mumbled "morning" before she pulled Kara closer to her. "Morning Lee, how are you feeling?"

"better, do you have work?" She mumbled into Karas neck.

The blonde gulped before answering, "no I don't, I thought we could spend today together if you want?"

The CEO sat up fully which meant she was straddling Karas hips, the hero's hands instinctively went to Lena's hips, "I would love to spend the day with you but it's only 8am so how do you feel about Disney movies and food first?"Kara could only nod at the goddess sat atop her.

Lena stood up to go make breakfast before turning back to Kara shyly, "Would it be okay if I went in for a quick shower? If you want you can have one after"

"Of course, go have your shower and if it's okay I wouldn't mind getting a shower"

"Of course it's okay" Lena bent down and pressed a kiss to Karas cheek missing the blush that arose before heading for her shower.

It was a short shower, she walked out of her bathroom and into her closet, lifting two pairs of sweatpants, two sweatshirts and a bra. She already had her sweatpants on and was trying to fasten her bra but it was proving more difficult than she thought so she done something she never thought she'd do, she called Kara, "Kara?!"

"Yeah?!"

"Could you come here a moment?! I need help"

Kara walked through the bedroom door and her mouth feel open at the sight of Lena Luthor in sweatpants in front of a mirror the size of the wall with a messy bun full of wet hair, she snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered she was asked in her to do something.

"What'd you need help with?"

"My bra. Can you fasten it?"

"Course"

Kara walked up behind Lena and fastened her bra, she tried to to focus on the fact that the brunettes back was so smooth or how her skin felt underneath Karas.

Once her bra was fastened Lena turned to her bed and picked up the clothes she picked for Kara and handed them to the blonde who was now looking anywhere but her, strange.

"Take as much time as you need and I'll go start breakfast."

Twenty minutes later Kara walked out the bathroom fully dressed to the sound of music. She followed the sound and came across Lena dancing in the kitchen while making what looked like pancakes, she hadn't been noticed yet so she stood there and watched until a thought popped into her head.

"Lena!" She yelled over the music.

The brunette jumped at the sudden intrusion to her music and turned the volume down."Kara! You scared the shit out of me!"

Kara could only laugh before wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and pulling dr in for a hug, "sorry" she mumbled into Lena's neck. Lena wrapped her arms around Karas neck, "it's fine darling"

Once they broke apart and were seated on the couch with their plates Lena turned to Kara, "what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to game night tonight?"

Lena took a minute to think about this, on the one hand this was Karas friends and what if they didn't like her? She was a Luthor after all. She decided she would go because this was Kara and she liked Kara.

"I'd love to go" She watched as Karas face brighten and she smiled widely, "Yes! I'm so excited" Kara pressed a sudden kiss to her forehead and continued eating. They put on several Disney movies and before they knew it they had to head to Karas for game night, Lena went to get changed and when she exited the bedroom she was in denim skinny jeans, white converse, a black shirt and a leather jacket. Kara was sure she had a dream where Lena was wearing something similar.

"You can keep my clothes on until we get to your apartment, my driver will take us there"

Once they were at Karas apartment they got out the Kara, thanking Arthur and headed up so Kara could change.

Kara wore black skinny jeans, white high tops and a white shirt with her hair down which reminded Lena to take hers down too so she released it from the bun atop her head.

It was only half an hour later when Maggie and Alex arrived, Alex hugging Lena first and Maggie hugging Kara before they switched. Soon James and Winn arrived, James pulled Lena into a a gentle hug before saying that he was glad her hangover was gone, next Winn wrapped his arms tightly around Lena and surprisingly to everyone including Lena she reciprocated with just as much affection.

They all sat in their seats, Alex and Maggie stole the couch, Kara stole the love seat, that left Lena, Winn and James in the floor. The group were just having small talk when Alex said, "How about we order some pizza?"

"I actually already ordered some" everyone looked at Lena.

"When?"

"When you were getting changed darling, it should be here right about..." there was a knock at the door "now" Lena stood and went to answer the door, instructing the delivery girl to put the seven boxes of pizza on the table where everyone was seated, then paying despite everyone's groans of how they could pay too and then closed the door as the girl was walking away with a very large smile.

She was about to sit in her place on the floor when Kara reached out and pulled her onto hers lap, "you bought us pizza you don't sit on the floor"

Maggie grabbed a slice of pizza, "how much did you even tip the girl, she looked very happy and could stop saying thank you" and bit into her pizza.

"Two hundred" Lena shrugged.

Maggie chocked on her veggie pizza that she was sharing with Lena, "I have to start being your delivery girl"

They paired up and started playing monopoly while finishing the pizzas, Kara and Lena obviously won, next was charades which Winn and James won.

"How about truth or dare?" Alex suggested passing Lena another beer.

Everyone agreed, Maggie started, "okay, Lena, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for truth"

There was a wicked smirk on Maggies face and it sent a chill right down Lena's spine, "have you ever given a lap dance?" Kara eyes went wide.

"Wow, right to it, yes I've given a few" Kara now began chocking on her drink as she imagined what that would be like but quickly dismissed the thoughts. Alex could only laugh, "I am enjoying this game so much"

"Well Alex, since you're enjoying this game oh so much, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Bad choice but it's your choice so, I dare you to tell us one fantasy you've had involving anyone or anything"

Kara started groaning and Alex went red while the other four just grinned.

"Well I did have this one involving Lucy" Kara groaned louder when everyone told Alex to continue.

"It involves Lucy and Maggie and a weekend away and I'm not saying anymore"

"I need to get in touch with Lucy" Maggie quipped earning her an elbow to the rib.

"I did not need to know that. I'm not supposed to know that" Kara said into Lena's neck while Lena just laughed and Maggie and Alex shot looks at each other.

"Kara, truth or dare?"

"I feel like no matter what I say your going to be hard on me so dare"

Alex smirked and glanced cheekily at Maggie, "I dare you, to let Lena give you a lap dance" Karas eyes went wide and James and Winn just burst out laughing at Karas face.

Lena just stood up and turned to Alex, "you might want to put some music on then" everyone stopped laughing when they realised she was being serious. Alex grabbed her phone and connected it to the speaker and a sing started playing immediately. Maggie and James moved the table out of Lena way as she started swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

She moved to straddle Kara still swaying her hips slightly, she took Karas hands in hers and brought one to lay on her lower back while she brought the other to her mouth and placed a kiss to the palm before turning so her back was against Karas front. Karas hands went to Lena's hips, Lena reached down and started to pull Karas hands up her body, almost there she thought, almost-

The music stopped and she looked around at everyone with their jaws wide open and stood up taking a bow.

"We gotta call her sometime" Maggie spoke first leading to another elbow jab to her ribs by Alex.

James and Winn just did a slow clap while Kara sat face red having some impure thoughts, Lena turned in Karas lap and gave her a forehead kiss before continuing the game.Kara sat there through all the games just falling more for Lena.

Finally they gave up on the games and everyone left leaving Kara and Lena to clear the mess, when Lena was about to leave too Kara grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, "stay? Please?"

"I wouldn't leave you" she whispered before pulling Kara towards the bed to sleep, "ever" was the final word spoken that night.


	6. Don’t hate me

Lena woke up with Karas hand in hers and them face to face. She took in the beauty beside her while she still could.

It was only a few minutes later that Kara began to stir and Lena was finally able to look into the eyes that stole her breath every time.

"Morning" Lena whispered, wanting to keep the warm and domestic thing they had going for a little longer.

Kara bit back a moan at how Lena's voice sounded and instead replied, "Morning" and before registering what she was doing leaned over to Lena's side of her bed and kissed Lena.

When she pulled back her eyes went wide, "Lena, I'm so sorry. I'm all about consent and you don't even like me like that. I'm so sorry I promise-"

"Kara, shut up please and do it again" Lena watched as Karas eyes looked down at her lips and then back at her eyes, Lena gave a short nod and the blonde crashed their lips together.

One of Karas hands went to Lena's neck and the other went to her waist pulling her on top of the superhero.

Lena was now straddling Kara and opened her mouth to let Kara have access even before she could ask for it.

The blondes tongue slid over hers and they both moaned as they fought for dominance, Lena won and when she did she brought Karas hands down to her ass and Kara automatically squeezed, making Lena give out a low moan.

The CEO leaned back making Kara groan in frustration before she saw the brunette take off her borrowed sweatshirt, at the sight of Lena's breasts Karas mouth watered.

Lena brought Karas mouth to her own once again and the hero's hands slid up until she cupped perfect breasts. Her thumb brushed over Lena's nipples slightly and Lena growled, pulling back from the kiss to look into Karas eyes, "I need you. Right now. Right here"

Kara smirked, "How much do you really need me though? How much do you want me?"

Lena reached up and brought one of Karas hands down her body and below her borrowed shorts until Karas hand was cupping her centre, she was soaked and Kara had to bite back the moan threatening to escape loud and clear from her throat.

"I'd say pretty fucking badly" this time Kara didn't try to bite back the moan and when she saw Lena smirk at the sound she started moving her fingers, rubbing Lena's clit.

"Oh fuuuu-" the rest of Lena's sentence was cut off when Kara entered her with one finger then two, palm rubbing against her clit.

Her arms were about to buckle and Kara must have sensed that because in seconds she was on her back and Kara was ripping the shorts off her body, "I really need to fucking taste you" Lena moaned when Kara removed her fingers and focused again on her clit, how could she have known Kara was a dirty talker.

"Kara, please I need to down there"

"Down where? You need to ask for what you want" Lena huffed she wasn't going to give in that easily but then Kara rubbed her clit faster and harder making her back arch off the bed and a silent scream come out her mouth.

Kara slowed her hand down, "Are you going to tell me what you want?" Kara husked as she positioned herself between Lena's legs and began kissing her way down her thigh.

"I need you to- oh my god Kara!" Lena's beg was interrupted by Kara replacing her fingers with her tongue and using her super speed to turn her tongue into vibration mode, she entered Lena with two fingers again going at an steady pace until Lena was arching off the bed again, "Kara I'm going to-"

Kara brought her tongue away from Lena's clit but sped her fingers up, "Oh no, you don't get to cum until I say you do" with that Kara brought her tongue back to Lena's clit and vibrated it again.

"Kara! Please! I really need to"

After five more minutes of torturing the CEO later, Kara finally spoke again, "alright, you've been a good girl now you can cum"

She sped her fingers up some more brushing them against Lena's spot and pressed her thumb into her clit while quickly going up Lena's body to suck on her neck and that's when Lena let go.

She clawed at Karas back which didn't leave marks, much to her disappointment, and came with a series of high but short moans. When she came down from her high Kara slipped her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, sucking the juices off of them, moaning at the taste.

While she was distracted Lena pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing down Karas neck and chest, the hero released her fingers from her mouth instead focusing on the feeling of Lena's mouth on her skin and tangled her fingers in Lena's hair.

The Luthor pushed off Karas sweatpants and pulled Karas hips until she got the message. Lena lay on her back as Kara moved to straddle her face. As soon as Karas centre was in line with her mouth she dove straight in.

Kara grabbed onto to the headboard for support as Lena's tongue made contact with her clit and pressed hard, when Lena began to suck on her clit hard Kara grabbed on harder causing the head board to break under her strength, she heard Lena growl. "that's so fucking hot" Lena mumbled into her causing vibration to hit her clit and she moaned loudly.

"I won't last much longer Lena, fuck!"

"You've been a good girl Kara, cum whenever you'd like just, don't hold back I want to hear you and keep looking at me, I want to see you too"

Lena sped her tongue up and entered Kara with three fingers roughly going as fast as she could and Kara came, loud and hard, not holding anything back just as Lena had asked.

Lena took a few moments to look at the magnificent sight before her, this beautiful woman was on top of her, with the most beautiful face while cuming, life couldn't get any better.

And that's when Lena's alarm went off to wake her up and she woke up with Karas arms wrapped around her, her head in Karas neck and it was then she realised it was all a dream.


End file.
